Expect the Unexpected
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: After becoming the Kanto champion, Ash takes a long-needed holiday to Hoenn. On his way to Petalburg city he is attacked by an enraged wild Pokemon. Barely hanging on to life, all seems hopeless for Ash, until someone hears cries for help. ONESHOT, Advanceshipping, AAMayL. Mentions of Amourshipping and Aureliashipping


**And here it is, the one-shot I mentioned. For those who have not read my Multi-Chapter story, I will explain.**

**Ash never met May**

**Ash never travelled Hoenn, but the rest of the series remains mainly the same**

**Ash is the Champion of Indigo and Alola**

**Ash is 17 and May is 16**

**THIS IS ADVANCESHIPPING, so hater's don't complain. I don't want to hear it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, had successfully defeated the Elite Four and the champion; Lance, at the youngest age in history. Fulfilling another step in his dream to become a Pokemon Master, however he did not think it would be this exhausting. Every time it seemed he defeated someone; another person came along after defeating the Elite Four. In Alola, the Kahuna's were challenge enough that no one had even challenged him.

'I need a break," the 17-year-old champion thought exhausted.

"Pika…chu," his loyal companion spoke, also exhausted.

"What do you say we go on a holiday Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika!" The exhausted Pikachu didn't seemed exhausted anymore and got up excitedly.

"That's what I thought, I'll ask Lance how much time we can get off."

"Two weeks," Lance said walking in at that exact moment, "Tops."

"Seems reasonable."

"That's only if you're sick, if you are not, you can only get like three days off," the dragon master explained.

"THREE DAYS!" Ash yelled, "That's not fair."

"Then I'll just tell the League you're sick and you can take those two weeks off."

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Of course, I did it many times during my reign as champion," the leader of the Elite Four replied.

"Wow thanks Lance, what do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his ever loyal Pokemon.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu answered In the only way he knew how, running into his trainers' arms so fast it could put Volt Tackle to shame.

"Sounds like a yes to me," the former Champion chuckled.

_Later that Day…_

"Come on Pikachu, the boat leaves in four minutes."

Ash and Pikachu were bolting down the road to get to the docks in time, fortunately they managed to scan their tickets seconds before the gate closed, allowing them access onto the ship.

"That was too close…" Ash pointed out, exhausted.

His partner couldn't help but agree, astonished that they actually made it.

"It should take about 2 and a half hours to get to Hoenn on these new ships," Ash sighed as he sat down on one of the boat's lobby couches, "Amazing, since it used to take almost a day."

"Pika, Pika, chu Pika, Pikachu?"

"That may be true Pikachu, but I chose Hoenn for that exact reason. No one should recognise me; the point of a holiday is so I don't have to go through that daunting challenge of battling every trainer that just happens to catch me in their eyesight." Ash explained to Pikachu, "Anyway, get some sleep Pikachu and we'll be in Hoenn before you know it."

Ash used to accept every challenge that came his way when he used to travel with his old friends, Misty and Brock. He was very dense and naïve, believing dreams could be achieved by snapping his fingers. Don't get him wrong, Ash loved to battle, it was his job after all, but even a new trainer needs a break every now and then.

Unknowingly, Ash also fell asleep with Pikachu on his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived in Littleroot Town. Please don't forget any belongings and deboard the ship in an orderly fashion. We hope you enjoy your stay in Hoenn," the intercom spoke up, waking up both Ash and Pikachu.

"Well, looks like we're here Pikachu, let's go."

The champion and his energetic Pikachu quickly made their way off the ship, noticing the change in weather almost immediately.

"Come on Pikachu, we're not far from Petalburg, you want to walk or fly?"

After some thought, Pikachu chose to walk, seeing as Petalburg was not far and they would be able to see the local Pokemon they may not have seen yet.

"Good idea buddy, I wonder if we'll catch any on the way there."

Seeing as Ash was a champion, he had a National Pokedex and so many Pokeballs he lost count at 50.

Ash, with Pikachu on his natural spot on his shoulder; walked along Route 101 and 102, before they finally spotted a Pokemon neither of them had ever seen

"I wonder what that is?" Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon wonders restlessly, as it is very curious. It likes to play dead to fool it's foes."_

"A Zigzagoon huh?" Ash seemed astounded, "Pretty cute huh, Pikachu?"

"Wait a minute! The picture on the Pokedex shows a brown and white variant whereas this one is Orange and White? Did we just find a shiny?" Ash seemed astounded.

Within seconds, a ding went off, announcing the capture of a Pokemon in a Pokeball.

"Today is our lucky day Pikachu! First Pokemon we see in Hoenn and it is a shiny! What are the chances?"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

Ash and Pikachu kept walking until they finally saw the city that was Petalburg in the distance. It was starting to get dark by the time they saw it, meaning it would be pitch black by the time they arrived.

As Ash and Pikachu kept walking towards the city, they heard a massive roar very close by.

"What in the Arceus was that?"

Without any warning, a powerful orange beam hit the ground right next to them. Ash went flying through the air, crashing against a tree and hitting his head, knocking him out cold. Pikachu however, being the quick mouse he was, dodged and quickly identified the threat as a Tyranitar. Knowing he would only annoy the part rock type Pokemon, Pikachu ran to his trainer.

As Pikachu took a defensive stance in front of his trainer, ready to act if needed, the Tyranitar had seemingly disappeared, without a trace.

Pikachu quickly spun around again, checking his trainer. To say Ash had taken a beating, would be an understatement. He had cuts, bruises and a massive gash on his head, steadily bleeding. Pikachu knew if he didn't get help, his trainer would die.

"PIKA, PIKACHU!" He yelled into the night, hoping someone would hear cry and come to help.

_A Little While Ago…_

"God damnit Max, give it back!" A brown-haired girl yelled at her younger brother.

"May, if Max wants to play with it, let him. No harm can come from it," the brown-haired girl's mother scolded her.

"But Mum, he's 13! And that's mine!" May argued.

"And you're 16, so stop acting like a little girl." Her father walked in, also scolding her.

"You two are unbelievable!" May yelled at them, she ran outside, unable to stay in proximity with her family.

Not knowing where she was going, she soon found herself on the exit or entrance, depending on which way you looked at it, of Route 102. It was dark now, May knew she would get into massive trouble if she returned home, she kept walking into the forest, needing to be as far away from her family as possible.

As she was walking, deep in her thoughts, she heard a massive roar not far from her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself.

Thinking she was hearing things, she turned around a started to make her way back home.

"PIKA PIKACHU!" She quickly zipped around, knowing she definitely didn't hear that in her head. She ran down route 102, hoping to find the owner of that Pokemon.

As she turned a corner, she saw a yellow mouse, glaring at her menacingly, sparks coming from its cheeks.

"Is that a Pikachu?" May asked herself, pulling out her Pokedex."

"_Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon, an electric type. Pikachu are originally very stubborn but with high friendship are extremely loyal. It raises it tail to sense its surroundings, sometimes being struck by lightning."_

After the Pokedex finished its entry, she noticed almost straight away that a person was on the other side of the Pikachu, the Pikachu was obviously guarding it's trainer.

May gasped as she saw the trainer, "It's okay Pikachu, I won't hurt him, I want to help."

Pikachu looked at her curiously then back at his trainer, hesitantly, it nodded and let her check on him.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to him?" May asked no one, knowing she couldn't understand the Pikachu, "Blaziken, I need your help."

May threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing a giant fiery humanoid bird. Pikachu had seen a Blaziken many times before and wasn't intimidated by the giant figure.

"Pick him up carefully Blaziken, he's in really bad shape. We need to get to a Pokemon centre as soon as possible."

Blaziken nodded in understanding and picked up the beaten-up trainer with little effort.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up," May told her loyal starter.

Blaziken once again nodded in understanding and ran faster than any human possibly could back to Petalburg City with the trainer in his arms.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get to that Pokemon Centre." Pikachu jumped up on May's shoulder as she ran back down Route 102.

As she wasn't that far down the route, they made it to the Pokemon Centre in little time, without any hesitation she ran inside.

Nurse Joy, was not at the counter where she usually stood. May didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried but didn't see Blaziken anywhere so she thought Joy must've been with the trainer.

"Pikachu…" the sad tone on her shoulder reminded her of the trainer's companion.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I am sure he'll be fine." As those words left her mouth, Nurse Joy entered the room with Blaziken following her.

"Ah, you must be the Blaziken's trainer. You should be proud of yourself young lady, if that boy had been left out there much longer, he would've died." Nurse Joy explained with a small smile.

"How is he? Is he okay?" May asked as she returned Blaziken, thanking him.

"He will be fine, he was really banged up, but he will live."

"Thank God," both May and Pikachu relaxed at those words.

"This Pikachu is his, can he stay with him tonight?" May asked the Nurse, pointing out the very worried Pikachu sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid not. You should take him home with you tonight and come back in the morning, the boy should be awake by then." Nurse Joy explained, "Unfortunately, the boy is in a very severe condition and it is imperative nothing distracts Chansey from the healing process. I also have no spare beds."

Nodding in understanding, she turned to Pikachu.

"Are you okay with that Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked very unsure about leaving his trainer but agreed, nonetheless. Pikachu didn't understand why but he trusted this girl,

May really didn't want to go home herself, after the argument with her family, she didn't think they would be too impressed with her at the moment. As she finally reached the gym, she paused outside, not ready for confrontation with her parents, she went inside anyway, knowing she didn't have anywhere else to go for the night.

"Just where do you think you've been? And where'd you get a Pikachu?" An angry womanly voice spoke up from the kitchen.

"I don't really want to explain, just know I'll be gone in the morning and you probably won't see me for a while," the brown-haired coordinator replied.

Without saying another word, she ignored her mother and went up to her room with Pikachu looking at her anxiously.

Sensing the anxious mouse, the tried to reassure him that everything would be fine, even though she wasn't too sure about that herself. Without any more words spoken, she got ready for bed and found Pikachu already asleep on the little chair by her desk.

"Goodnight Pikachu."

"Pika…chu," the mouse replied sleepily.

The next morning, May woke up and didn't see Pikachu on the chair. She immediately got worried and wondered if she dreamt the night before. Getting up and going downstairs she felt all eyes on her, ignoring them, she walked up to the Pikachu who was eating some food that Norman had given it.

"Ready to go Pikachu?"

"Pika."

Ignoring the glares of her parents, Pikachu jumped up on her shoulder and she quickly made her way out of the house.

It didn't take long to get to the Pokemon Centre as it was just around the corner, unfortunately Petalburg City was one of the only cities on the planet that didn't have a hospital, as it was more Pokemon than trainer that actually got hurt.

Making her way inside, she was immediately greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Wonderful news, the boy is awake and is fine, but he should take a few days' rest. You can go see him if you would like?"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Even Pikachu thanked the Nurse in his usual chippy, "Pika."

Making her way down the hall, she immediately spotted the boy. She had to double take what she saw though.

'Was he always so cute? Like look at that body, he's perfect.' She thought.

"Pika?" the mouse asked, breaking her of her thoughts, blushing madly.

"Oh yes, you want to see him." Assuming that's what the mouse wanted.

May opened the door to his room after knocking.

Wasting no time, Pikachu leapt across the room to his trainer who was just as happy to see his Pikachu.

"PikaPi!"

"Pikachu! Thank goodness you are okay; do you know what happened?" the trainer asked.

The small mouse immediately went into a full depth analysis of what happened, informing his trainer that they had been attacked by a Tyranitar that just disappeared straight afterwards and that the girl had saved him.

Noticing the other occupant of the room, he also did a double take as he saw her.

'She has got to be the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on.' Not realising he was staring; his mouse broke him out of his thoughts.

Now both humans were blushing while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, thanks for saving me I guess, and thanks for looking after Pikachu as well."

"I-it was n-no problem. I-I'm M-May, May M-Maple." May barely got her words out, stuttering the entire sentence.

"It's nice to meet you May, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself, too engrossed in her to realise he was also stuttering.

"Okay Ash, you should be good to leave. I must advise you stay with someone until the cut on your head has fully healed." Nurse Joy announced, walking into the room. She smiled when she saw the two blushing teenagers.

"Did I interrupt something?" The nurse asked, not bothering to try and hide the smile.

"N-not at all Nurse Joy, he can stay with me for a few days. I'm sure my family won't mind," the brown-haired girl forced herself to stop stuttering, "That is if it's okay with Ash."

"It's perfectly fine with me, saves me from looking for a hotel."

'And I get to see more of you,' His thoughts added.

Not five minutes later, Ash, May and Pikachu, riding his trainer's shoulder again, had made their way out of the gym. Following May's lead, Ash followed her to her house, which was to his surprise, a gym.

"You live in a gym?"

"That's right, my father is the Gym Leader. Welcome to my humble home, but I am going to say sorry for my parents right now, they aren't too happy with me at the moment."

"And why's that?"

"You'll see."

Making their way inside, Ash was amazed, that the house was a Gym. He was thinking about versing the Gym leader of Petalburg during his stay here, so this worked perfectly.

"May, is that you?" A voice called from the living room.

"Yes Dad, I'm back and I brought-" she was cut off by the sudden movement of her father, racing across the room towards them, or more accurately towards Ash.

"And who the hell are you?" The gym leader asked angrily, grabbing Ash by the collar, "What is your business with my daughter?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and I would like it if you could kindly remove your hand from my collar." Ash replied, not intimidated in the slightest.

"You're a smug bastard?" Norman took his hand away and took a swing at the young trainer's face, "I don't take kindly to smug bastards," he growled.

Catching the fist with little effort and throwing it back at its owner, Ash calmly replied, "And I don't take kindly to people who try to punch me for little reason."

Ash had undergone physical training to get himself in shape for moments like this, although he would never intentionally hurt someone, he had the right to defend himself.

"What the-" Norman was shocked, that the young boy was able to catch his fist and throw it back.

Norman trained with his Slaking, although his Pokemon was almost twice the size of him and could kill him by a flick of a finger, he used Slaking and Vigoroth to train himself in fighting.

"Both of you stop it!" May yelled at them.

"I know how to deal with this," Ash told both of them, "A Pokemon battle."

"What a great idea, get ready to be crushed kid. I, the gym leader of Petalburg City, accept your challenge."

May sighed. Her father was very passionate about Pokemon battling, once someone was here to battle, he put his full attention into it.

Ash smirked as they made their way into their respective spots. The overconfident Gym Leader had no idea who he was going against.

"Kenny, you are the referee." Norman told the young boy anxiously watching from the side.

Kenny nodded and ran to the referee's location.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Norman Maple, the Petalburg City Gym Leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon, substitutions are allowed. The battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are all unable to battle. Begin!"

"Slakoth, get ready to battle." The gym leader yelled as he threw a Pokeball, revealing a Sloth.

'Slakoth will destroy this kid.'

"Totodile, I choose you!" Ash also threw a Pokeball, this time revealing a small blue crocodile. The crocodile was very excited, dancing around clapping. May thought it was adorable and got out her Pokedex to find information on it.

"_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile loves to use its powerful jaws, that can break through almost anything. They are known to be very cheery and loyal. It is one of the three Johto starter Pokemon, alongside Cyndaquil and Chikorita."_

"Totodile, Slash."

"Slakoth, stand your ground."

The excited crocodile suddenly turned more serious and with unrivalled speed, it had hit Slakoth dead on, fainting the Sloth instantly.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner." Kenny announced.

Both May and Norman were shocked at the speed and power of the tiny crocodile, it took out Slakoth in one hit, Norman severely underestimating the water-type.

"Impressive, but I promise, this next opponent will not be as easy." Norman called out whilst returning his fainted Slakoth.

"I would expect nothing less from a Gym leader." Ash seemed to think before pulling out a Pokeball, "Totodile return, great work my friend."

'Hmm, he's substituting? What other Pokemon does he have?'

"Vigoroth, prepare for battle," the gym leader shouted, letting out a half Sloth and half monkey looking Pokemon.

"Rowlet, I choose you!" May looked at the Alolan starter, not recognizing it. She pulled out her Pokedex again, trying to find information on it.

"_Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon, a grass and flying type. Rowlet are nocturnal and usually sleep during the day. They can shoot down from the sky silently, letting out a powerful kick on unsuspecting enemies. It is one of the three Alolan Starter Pokemon, alongside Litten and Popplio."_

Rowlet however was asleep but this didn't seem to faze Ash at all, in fact he was smiling.

"Vigoroth, eyes open. Use scratch!"

"Rowlet, Dodge and use Seed Bomb."

The sleeping owl suddenly woke up, hearing its trainer it flew in the air to dodge the scratch and used Seed Bomb, however it wasn't an ordinary seed bomb, instead of seeds, Rowlet shot out a stone at incredible speed, hitting Vigoroth directly, causing massive damage, the monkey was clearly very weak after that attack.

"Vigoroth, slash!"

"Rowlet, wait."

As Vigoroth struggled to run, just before he was able to reach the little owl sitting on the field just ahead of him, he gave it a little nod and face planted the ground.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Rowlet is the winner. Please send out your last Pokemon." Kenny once again announced.

"What was that? That wasn't a seed?" May asked herself, confused; Ash however heard her.

"Rowlet isn't able to learn Seed Bomb, he just happened to find a stone one day when I was foolishly trying to teach him the move he couldn't learn. He shot the stone just like a seed bomb and keeps the stone in his stomach, all the time. I want him to evolve, however it just so happens the 'stone' he chose, is an Everstone, every time I try and replace it… well, it doesn't go well," the champion explained.

"I'm impressed, able to take out two of my Pokemon in one hit. However, your team will crumble if you keep using Starter Pokemon on this next one," Norman smiled confidently and then shouted as he threw a Pokeball, "Go, Slaking!"

A giant Sloth or was it a Gorilla? Popped out of the Pokeball, it looked very confident and towered over the little owl menacingly, Rowlet wasn't intimidated in the slightest."

"If you insist I don't use starters, then I suppose I cannot use Pikachu then, as he was mine." Ash smirked whilst returning Rowlet, "However, this doesn't bother me in the slightest. It's been a while since he's versed such a weak challenger, but he needs exercise every now and then." Ash paused before shouting again.

"Go, Lycanroc!"

This time an orange and brown wolf appeared from the Pokeball the champion had thrown. Both Norman and May looked confused at his challenger comment, but Norman went pale as soon as he recognized the wolf.

May pulled out her Pokedex again, scanning the new Pokemon.

"_Lycanroc, dusk form. This variant of Lycanroc is very rare. Although very loyal, it is a mix between the Midday and Midnight forms, making a very fearsome opponent. It is the evolved form of Rockruff."_

"I had no idea who you were, but now I do, and I know I have very little chance to win this battle. But I will try my hardest anyway," the gym leader shouted over to Ash, who just nodded and smirked back.

May looked extremely confused as her father apparently knew who Ash was, but paid attention to the upcoming battle.

"Slaking, I have no wish for you to get hurt but I know you want to battle, although not looking it, this Pokemon is very powerful, be very cautious."

The gorilla sloth nodded back at its trainer and turned its full attention to the battle.

"Alright Slaking, use Hammer Arm!" Norman shouted, using super effective moves to his advantage.

"Lycanroc, dodge and use Accelerock." Ash told his loyal wolf calmly.

Lycanroc barked, dodged and used the move. Although rock type moves didn't do much to Normal types, it did a considerable amount of damage.

"Slaking, Hyper Beam!"

"Lycanroc, wait for it."

Trusting its trainer completely, Lycanroc stayed put, waiting for the gorilla to shoot the extremely powerful move.

'What is he doing? That beam will obliterate Lycanroc!' May thought, confused at the teenager's choice of tactics.

The beam launched and went straight towards the wolf, "Stone Edge!" Ash called quickly.

Without any hesitation, the wolf jumped off his two front paws with a howl and slammed them down on the ground, making giant blue boulders appear out of the ground. Although Hyper Beam would usually tear straight through the rock, it harmlessly bounced off and the boulders kept coming straight for Slaking.

"Slaking, move!" The gym leader quickly shouted; however it was no use as the giant gorilla was unable to get away in time and was hit directly by the boulders, fainting it.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Lycanroc wins, therefore, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner!" Kenny announced, also wanting to know how the man he worked for was defeated so easily.

May was shocked, she had only seen her father battle once or twice in the past, but never in her life had she seen someone defeated with only one to two moves, Ash's Pokemon were powerful for sure. Realising she had to use the bathroom, she quickly excused herself, not knowing the rest of the conversation.

"I don't know why I didn't recognise you or your name earlier Ash, I am terribly sorry for the accusations I made against you. I am a bit overprotective of my children." Norman apologised to Ash, who quickly shrugged it off.

"I know I don't come off as the nicest person in the world, but it wouldn't be the first time I have been accused of something I haven't done."

Suddenly a teenage boy wearing glasses and what looked to be his mother, entered the room, as soon as the boy looked at him, he fainted.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who recognized you," the gym leader laughed, "Ash, meet my wife, Caroline and my son Max. Caroline, this is Ash Ketchum." Norman told them both.

"The Champion? It's so very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"As soon as Max wakes up, would you like to join us for some lunch Ash?"

They all heard his and Pikachu's stomachs grumbling at the mention of food.

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

Max woke up at that exact moment, shaking his head, he looked around, spotting the champion again.

"You're Ash Ketchum! The Champion of Alola and Kanto! I'm Max, your biggest fan!" The boy was running circles, not believing who was in his house, standing in front of him and looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you Max, would you like to meet my Pokemon?"

The boy nodded faster than humanly possible, excited at the chance to meet world famous Pokemon.

"Okay come on out, Charizard, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Totodile, and Zigzagoon!" Five Pokemon burst out of the balls he had just thrown in the air.

"Oh my Arceus!" the boy looked at the Pokemon excitedly, "The legendary Charizard, who lost you the Indigo League but won you the Orange Island League!"

"Rowlet, who battled with you in your journey around Alola! Lycanroc, who won you the Alola League by a slim margin and Totodile who was your fourth catch in Johto!" He then looked at the Zigzagoon, who was looking around curiously at its surroundings.

The other family members all looked at the Zigzagoon as well, shocked at what they saw.

"Is that a Shiny Zigzagoon?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure is, I caught it before May saved me yesterday." Ash explained, May walked in at that exact moment.

The family looked at May as Ash mentioned she saved him.

"What does he mean, saved him?" Her father asked her.

"I think Pikachu can explain, I'll translate," the champion told the rest.

As Pikachu started rambling on about the day before, the family weren't the only ones who were learning something new.

"According to Pikachu, I was attacked by a Tyranitar, who appeared randomly but disappeared straight after attacking me. Then May came and found me, told her Blaziken to take me to the Pokemon Centre and took care of Pikachu for the night."

"It's all true," the brown-haired coordinator told her family, "I don't know about the Tyranitar part, but I did save him."

"It's strange that a Tyranitar would attack you," Norman said confused, "I mean, they are known to be hostile towards trainers, but they live in the mountains, not on Route 102."

"By the sounds of it, I don't think it was a wild one. I think someone tried to kill me." Ash explained, "Think about it, Tyranitar lives in the mountains, are extremely rare and being attacked by one on an everyday route is extremely unlikely unless it was another trainer."

"Sorry, but what exactly is a Tyranitar?" May asked Ash.

"Here." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and gave it to her, having already scanned a Tyranitar.

"_Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon, A Rock/Dark type. Tyranitar lives in the mountains and are known to be very aggressive towards trainers. It is extremely powerful and can demolish a mountain with little effort. Tyranitar is the final evolved form of Larvitar."_

"So in other words, not something I'd like to come up against?" May asked again, giving back Ash his Pokedex.

"No, I have come up against Tyranitar multiple times in battle. They are extremely tough and don't go down without a fight."

"Here, why don't we go have lunch? Since we seem to have forgotten?" Caroline spoke up, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"That is a great idea. Come Ash, Pikachu, I am sure you are hungry." Norman added.

"Sure am."

A few minutes later, the Maple Family, Ash and Pikachu found themselves in the Kitchen table, with a lot of food in front of them. To May's surprise, Ash was eating half the table.

"Damn Ash, you could give May a run for her money eating like that." Norman laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, May eats just as much, just not as fast." Max added.

"Nice to know someone can keep up with me," the champion chuckled, May tried to hide her blushing face.

May then remembered what Nurse Joy had asked her to do.

"Hey Dad, Nurse Joy asked me to take care of Ash until he is 100% again. That means he has to stay here for a couple days, that is alright isn't it?"

Norman seemed to contemplate it for a minute before replying.

"I don't see why it would be a problem, you can stay here for as long as you like Ash."

Both Ash and May looked relieved at his response.

"Thank you Mr. Maple, I will try my best to keep May out of trouble whilst I am here," the family laughed at his response, whilst May once again tried to hide her blushing face.

"Oh please, call me Norman," the gym leader replied still chuckling.

"So that means Ash will be staying with us for a while?" Max asked hopefully, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

Norman nodded, "That's right, when do you plan to go home Ash?"

"Well, my break is for two weeks, but I don't want to intrude."

"Oh nonsense, I think Max and May will both love having you here. May just got back from her Journey in Sinnoh, Max has been a trainer for three years but still hasn't gone on a journey yet. I think they both can learn from you." Caroline suggested.

"I will be happy to tutor." Ash laughed.

So it was agreed. Ash would stay at the Maple's house for two weeks until he had to go back to his duties as Champion, but only three family members knew that, whereas May still didn't know as she missed out on that crucial bit of information.

Ash really wanted to try and have a relationship with May. He hadn't known her for very long, hell he hadn't even known her for twenty-four hours, but he felt he had a connection to her. He decided the best way to get May to like him, was to make sure she didn't know he was champion, as it seemed everyone knew, and he wanted to know how someone would treat him if they didn't know that.

With that plan in mind, he talked to the Maple family members that did know and told them not to tell her or give off anything that made him look like a champion. Norman agreed with his idea, although not knowing the champion liked his daughter, he agreed with the idea of Ash trying to get to know someone who didn't know who he was.

Despite it all, the family was supportive of his idea and told him that they wouldn't reveal anything to May. Even Max promised to keep his mouth shut, much to the surprise of his parents.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Ash was really enjoying his time in Hoenn, the family had been nice enough to show him around the city, but he refused to let them pay for anything. Due to his status as Champion for both Indigo and Alola, he had a lot of money. Norman understood that but May was really confused but let it slide and just wrote it off as Ash's family being wealthy.

In reality, before Ash had become the champion of Alola, his family was extremely poor. His mother didn't have a job and had to provide for both herself and him until he left on his journey when he was ten. He split his winnings as a trainer to let his mother be able to afford things, it was the least he could do after all she had done for him. He also gave a bit of money to Prof. Oak for being so kind to look after his Pokemon after all these years, although the Professor swore he didn't need it, Ash said it was the least he could do.

This fateful day, Ash was standing in the gym, talking to Max about Z-moves in Alola. Although the boy had read all about them, he wanted to have a firsthand experience about how they worked. So Ash agreed and let him witness one. He had called out his Snorlax to take of the brunt of the attack because his Snorlax was a tank and Pikachu's Z-move wouldn't do much to him from type differences.

Max was in absolute awe from the power that a Z-move gave off, he couldn't stop talking about how powerful it was and still couldn't believe that Snorlax hadn't even woken up from the attack, the sleeping Pokemon just slept through the entire ordeal.

It was also on the fateful day that Ash had decided to ask May if she wanted to have lunch with him. He had really tried to hide his feelings for the girl he had only met a few days prior, he didn't understand why he felt so strongly for May, he had never developed feelings for someone so quickly. Sure, he had a couple girl friends in the last couple years, being in the forms of Serena and Lillie.

Serena he had dated for about six months before they decided that it really wasn't going to work, as he wanted to go to Alola and she to Hoenn, he had already travelled through Hoenn and she didn't want to go to Alola, because of the lack of showcases. So, they called it quits at the end of their Kalos quest.

As for Lillie, well he dated her when he got to Alola. They really kicked it off when he arrived, and he helped her get over the fear of touching Pokemon, after a while they developed feelings for each other. However, it became time for him to leave Alola, much to the dismay of Lillie. He did love Lillie but couldn't stay in Alola as he wanted to continue his journey, they tried the long-distance thing, but it didn't last long. He left for Kanto and hadn't been back to Alola since.

But for May, well he really didn't understand how these feelings had developed so quickly. It took at least a year for Serena and Lillie, but he gained feelings for May in less than one day. But, he was overjoyed when she agreed to have lunch with him and that's where they were now, a small café in the middle of the city.

As for May, well she was on the same boat as Ash. She didn't know how she gained these feelings so quickly, and like him, she tried her absolute hardest to hide them, but it seemed everyone but them knew about how they felt about each other. That's why she currently found herself asking a question she never once thought she would ask.

"Ash? Is this a date?"

Ash snapped his head up at her, he didn't expect that question, "Um, only if you want it to be?"

May seemed to accept that response, if Pikachu was here, he would've probably gotten a smack to the back of the head.

"Do you want it to be?" Ash found himself asking, inwardly cringing.

Now it was May's head who snapped up, not expecting that, "Um, maybe?"

They were both blushing furiously, and Ash awkwardly sat there suddenly wishing Pikachu was here, it seemed Pikachu was better with girls than he was. Well then again, he was a Pikachu, adorable and girls loved him.

"Well, then would you like to make it a date?" He cringed even harder, expecting rejection.

May blushed even harder, unable to make eye contact, "Umm, sure."

Ash really didn't expect this day to go like this, so he decided to do something to lighten the mood, "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

May's head snapped up, she loved ice cream, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Ash liked that response and got up, having finished his lunch rather quickly, May got up to and went to stand next to him, still not making eye contact.

Ash decided to take a leap and grabbed her hand, which made her look up at him, then smile. She took his hand and leaded him to an ice cream shop after paying for their food.

And that's where they found themselves now, sitting by a park eating ice cream, refusing to let each other's hand go. Ash knew he would have to tell her who he actually was now, if he wanted a future with this girl, he didn't have a choice.

Right as he was going to, he spotted it. The same Tyranitar that attacked him a few days ago, he quickly turned to May, "Get out of here, NOW!"

May didn't expect that, "What? Why?"

"They are here, the person who attacked me." Ash gestured over to the location of the Tyranitar, coming towards him.

May's eyes widened, and nodded, "What about you? You could get hurt again!"

"I'll be fine, just go. Get to safety, I can deal with a Tyranitar."

May didn't need to be told twice and did as he said, although hesitantly and deeply worried about him. She saw him grab a Pokeball and throw it, revealing a Lucario. She didn't know he had a Lucario.

May didn't want to leave him though, so instead of running off, she hid around a corner.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Ash heard a male voice call out.

The Armor Pokemon obeyed the voice and fired off a Hyper Beam, but it didn't head for Lucario, it went straight for Ash!

"Lucario, intercept with Aura Sphere!" Ash called out.

The Aura Pokemon obeyed his trainer, and faster than ever, shot out a blue sphere that collided with the dangerous beam of energy, stopping it in its tracks.

Ash heard a growl from behind the Tyranitar, the man was obviously not happy with the Lucario getting in his way.

Ash had called out Lucario for a very specific reason, fighting type moves were super effective against Rock and dark types, meaning he had a massive advantage.

"Close Combat!" Ash called out, hoping to catch the giant beast off guard.

Lucario obeyed and ran towards the Tyranitar, faster than the Tyranitar could react. Smashing his fist into Tyranitar's face. When Lucario was done, he retreated back to his trainer's side, watching as the Tyranitar fell to the ground, out cold.

"NO!" They both heard a voice yell out.

"Lucario, catch him before he gets away."

The Aura Pokemon nodded and ran towards the man, Ash followed quickly, hoping to find out the identity of the man who attacked him.

As Ash caught up with Lucario, he saw him holding down a struggling man.

"Get off me you bloody Pokemon!" The man yelled.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" Ash asked the man angrily.

"What don't recognise me Ketchum?" The man replied, in an angry but amused voice.

"Paul?"

"The one and only!" The purple haired trainer laughed.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because of what you did to me in the Sinnoh League! You embarrassed me in front of thousands of people!"

"So what? You trying to get your revenge by killing me? Killing me won't solve anything?" Ash asked back, confused at Paul's motivation.

"It will solve everything! You deserve to bloody die for what you did to me!"

"All I did to you was what you did to me for an entire year! Beat me in every single battle we ever fought! If it wasn't for Infernape, you would've beaten me!" Ash argued back.

"I should have won that battle and you know it! I will kill you Ash Ketchum!"

What neither of them knew was that a certain brown-haired girl was recording the entire exchange on her phone.

Ash pulled out his own phone and called the Police, then turned back to Paul.

"I have one question for you Paul, where the hell did you get a Tyranitar?"

"Oh that pathetic thing? I caught it in Johto," the purple haired trainer laughed, "Went down in one hit, absolutely pathetic!"

Not long after, Officer Jenny arrived and saw the situation. Ash had returned the Tyranitar to its Pokeball before it could attack again, but Jenny saw a Lucario holding down a man.

"Hey! Let go of him!" She yelled, not knowing the full story.

"Ah, Officer Jenny, you've finally arrived." Ash calmly stated.

"Who do you think you are?" Jenny furiously yelled at him, not recognising the Champion.

"You've got to help me Officer Jenny! He attacked me with his Lucario and tried to kill me!" Paul yelled in fake-panic.

"You did, did you?" Jenny turned back to Ash, "You are under arrest."

"Wait Officer Jenny!" Ash, Paul and Jenny all turned to the voice, that belonged to May.

"Yes, what is it?" Jenny asked the girl as she was putting handcuffs around Ash's wrists.

"I have proof that you've got this all wrong!" May quickly spit out, showing the officer her phone.

Paul cursed under his breath.

Jenny watched the video, showing a Tyranitar attacking Ash for no reason and Ash using Lucario to take it out before apprehending the man.

"Well, well, got anything to say for yourself?" Jenny asked Paul who was still being held down by Lucario.

Paul however did not have anything to say and Jenny took the handcuffs off of Ash and put them around Paul.

As Officer Jenny took Paul away, Ash turned to May, "Not that I'm not grateful or anything but I told you to run to safety…"

May blushed and hid her head in shame, "I didn't want to just leave you… I know I've only known you for a few days, but I really care about you…"

This time Ash blushed as well and took her into his arms, "I care about you too."

Telling her about himself had completely left his mind at that point, as he was content in just holding her. That was then life decided to screw him over though, he got a call.

"Sorry, I have to take this," the Champion told May as he looked at who was calling. Unfortunately, May also saw who was calling and knew the name.

'Why would an Elite Four call Ash?' She thought, curiously.

Ash walked away from earshot and answered the call, "Lance. What is it?"

"Well Ash, we have a slight problem. The league knows that I lied about you being sick, I know you've only been away for four days, but they want you back immediately. Otherwise, they're taking away your Champion status and giving it back to me. I don't really feel it's fair if I take it back without battling you, so please, get back here ASAP," the dragon master explained.

Ash sighed, he knew this was going to happen, "Okay Lance, I'll be back tomorrow. Tell the league they can go shove it though if they give my champion status like that away."

"You got it; I'll see you tomorrow Ash." Ash hung up the phone and look back to where May was, unfortunately for him, she heard his comment.

"May… I can expl-" Ash called to her; she had a shocked face that turned to tears.

"Leave me alone, I hate you, I hate you, I can't believe I ever thought I liked you. YOU LIED TO ME! GO AWAY!" She yelled at him.

May burst into tears and she ran off, Ash contemplated going after her but knew it was hopeless. He just stood there in shock, not believing what just happened.

Ash decided to send a message to Lance, **'Never mind, I'll be back tonight.'**

If he got a reply, he didn't care. He walked back to the gym in sadness and deep thought. It didn't take him long to get to the gym.

He looked around, Norman was versing a challenger, and winning at that. Max was watching with deep interest and Caroline was in the kitchen, making dinner. If May had gotten here before him, he wouldn't know.

'Pikachu, we're leaving.' He sent a message through his head.

Pikachu came racing down the stairs with his bag and jumped on his trainer's shoulder after handing him the bag. Without saying goodbye, he left and walked off to Route 102.

Pikachu knew his trainer was depressed and not in the mood to talk, so he didn't ask anything. But kept questioning what happened to make his master like this.

After about an hour and a half, he had made it back to Littleroot Town and saw that a boat was parked in the docks.

Knowing he wouldn't have very long, Ash immediately bought a ticket and hopped onboard, the boat left soon after.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE…_

May walked inside her house, it had been almost two hours since she ran away from Ash and she didn't feel any better. This day had gone so well until that Paul guy showed up, she had the best time she could remember on her date with Ash, but he lied to her and she still couldn't believe he was a champion.

She still had tears running down her cheek and knew her parents were going to ask questions if they saw her. She ran upstairs, ignoring her mothers questions and jumped in her bed, letting the tears flow into her pillow.

How could she have been so stupid? She trusted him so easily, she fell for him in the first five minutes she met him, and he was world famous? She didn't even know…

"Honey, can I come in?" May heard her mother, calling from the other side of the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Caroline opened the door and took one look at her daughters face and knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"Oh honey… what happened?" Her mothers worried voice almost convinced her to spill the beans, but she refused.

Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of her daughter, Caroline got up and left, but came back soon after with food.

"Just have some food, I'll come see you in the morning."

May didn't reply, just took the plate, put it on her desk and buried her head in her pillows. She didn't know why she was so emotional over a guy she had only just met. He was probably with another girl by now anyway, so what did she care?

She ate her food and fell asleep almost straight after, all the crying had taken a lot out of her, she was exhausted.

* * *

Ash had made it back to the Indigo Plateau after making it back to Vermillion City. He had only been gone for a few days, but it felt like he had been gone a week.

Almost the moment he walked in the door, the League Commission banned him from a break for like, a month but he wasn't bothered. He had no desire to ever go on a holiday again anytime time soon.

It was now morning and he already had a challenger, the Elite Four had gotten slaughtered by this girl but she had a lot harder time with him. He wasn't even battling at his best either, his mind was plagued by thoughts of May and he couldn't get it out of his head that he should have told her. He wasn't even paying attention to the battle, but he still won, after losing five of his Pokemon. The girl had been unable to defeat his Charizard, and he didn't even give Charizard any orders.

"Ash?" the girl had called his name; he didn't hear her.

"Ash!" she called again, yelling this time.

"Hm, what?" Ash was broken from his thoughts and he only just realised he won.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, just lost in thought. Anyway, I won so you've failed once again." He harshly responded; this girl had challenged him so many times he was tired of her coming back.

"Next time, I will win, and you will agree to go on that date with me."

"Doubt it. Now get out."

The girl whimpered but nodded and left.

"You don't have to be so harsh, what the hell happened to you in Hoenn?" Lance asked, coming in the room.

"None of your concern, I'm getting something to eat. There's already another challenger, so get in place." Ash gestured to the alert on the wall, "And for the sake of your life, don't let this one past." Lance gulped and nodded, he knew that when Ash was in a depressed mood, threats were meant to be taken seriously. Unbeknownst to Ash though, Lance had made a call when he witnessed the battle.

Ash sighed as he stared his breakfast, he wasn't as hungry as he thought. He didn't know why he had fallen for that girl so quickly. He also didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his head.

"PikaPi, Pi, Pikachu?" His loyal partner asked.

"I'm fine Pikachu, just thinking."

"Pika, Chu, Pi?"

"Yeah about her, I just can't believe I screwed up so badly."

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi?"

"Well, being the daughter of the Petalburg gym leader made her stubborn, just like her father. I can see why she hates me though, if it wasn't for Lance's impeccable timing, I probably wouldn't be so depressed right now."

"Pikachu."

"You're right, I shouldn't blame him. But I can't help it, I can't help but feel like she was the one for me, I don't know if I can ever get over it."

At those words, a man ran from the cafeteria.

* * *

_PETALBURG CITY: The Next Day…_

A man stood in front of the Petalburg Gym, courtesy of what he heard from Ash the day before. He was worried about his friend and he was here to fix whatever had happened.

He knocked on the gym, he knew if he wanted to get to the daughter, he had to battle the gym leader, but he knew it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hello, are you here to battle the gym?" A young man answered the door.

"Well, I'm here to talk but I know that will have to wait, so yes. I'm here to battle the gym," the man from Kanto replied.

"Mr. Maple! You've got another challenger!" The young man yelled.

"Send him in Kenny!" Norman yelled back.

"Alright, go right in, he'll be waiting for you." The boy; Kenny, told him.

"Thanks."

The man walked inside and went to what he thought was the battlefield. He saw a man, presumably Norman Maple; the gym leader.

"Ah, fresh blood. You here to challenge me?" Norman shouted over to him.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Norman and the man made their way to their respective sides of the Battlefield, Norman hoped this would be an easy match. He had been beaten six consecutive times and was ready for that to change. Oh, how wrong he was.

"This is a gym battle between Norman Maple, the Petalburg City gym leader and… uh the Challenger. Each trainer may use one Pokemon each, the battle will end when one sides Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Kenny announced.

"Go Slaking!" Norman yelled as he sent out his most powerful Pokemon.

The Kanto native smiled, he had travelled Hoenn many years ago and knew all about Slaking.

"Go! Happiny!" He had gained Happiny off of an egg that hatched from his Blissey, however she was not to be underestimated just like her mother.

Norman frowned, this had to be a joke right?

Kenny ignored him, "Slaking vs. Happiny, begin!"

"Slaking, focus punch?" Norman was extremely confused the man would send out a baby Pokemon but just resorted to getting this over with.

"Happiny, catch it and throw it," the man ordered.

'What the hell? A Happiny can't catch a Focus Punch? And what does he mean throw it?' Norman thought in confusion.

Happiny however did as she was told and caught the Focus Punch, the Happiny's trainer smirked whilst Norman stared in shock. His eyes widened even more when Happiny picked up the Slaking and threw him.

Slaking flew over the room and landed in a mess in front of his trainer, enraged and confused.

"Happiny, Pound!"

Norman's eyes widened, if this Happiny was strong enough to throw his Slaking across a room, she would do a lot of damage.

"Slaking, Get out of there!"

Slaking however struggled to get up and was hit by the pound straight in the head, knocking him out.

Kenny and Norman stared in shock at the happy Happiny who had just taken out a Pokemon more than 6x its size.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Happiny wins, therefore the Challenger is the winner."

Norman returned Slaking as the man had done with Happiny and went over to congratulate him.

"What's your name son?" Norman asked, extending out his hand.

The man from Kanto took his offered hand and shook it, "Brock Harrison."

"The Pokemon Doctor?"

"The one and only." Brock replied.

"Well Brock, that is one strong Happiny you have there." Norman pointed out.

"Just like it's mother. She hatched from an egg last week and that was he , I hatched her mother too in Sinnoh a long time ago, and they are both really strong."

"I can see that; you aren't known as one of the greatest Pokemon doctors in the world for nothing." Norman complimented, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"My friend Ash Ketchum, I need to talk to your daughter." Brock explained.

Norman nodded in understanding; his wife told him about May's state of mind and Ash's disappearance last night.

"Here, follow me, I'll take you to her." Norman gestured for Brock to follow him and they left the battlefield.

Norman led Brock into his house and upstairs to May's room, "She hasn't left since last night, I hope you can talk sense into her."

Brock nodded and Norman opened the door. Brock saw a girl sitting on her bed playing with her Glaceon. At the sight of the door opening, Glaceon quickly turned around in a defensive manner, ready to attack the intruder if needed.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Brock Harrison, I'm a Pokemon Doctor." Brock introduced himself.

"My Pokemon are fine?" the girl responded in a confused manner.

"Yes, well that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

"First off, tell me your name and I'll start from there." Brock explained.

"May Maple, it's uh nice to meet you?"

"Well May, I'm a friend of Ash and that's why I'm here."

At that name, May quickly got angry, "What about him?" she growled.

"I can see that your upset and angry with him, but trust me, compared to him, you are doing pretty well."

"What do you mean, 'compared to him'?"

"Well you see, Ash is the champion of Kanto, Johto and Alola. He is known as the most powerful trainer in the world at the moment, and well, he almost lost to someone he usually slaughters when it comes to battling. His head was not in the fight, obviously distracted. He is also in a lot of Self-doubt at the moment, I have never seen him so depressed and I've known him for a very long time." Brock explained.

"What does that have to do with me? He lied to me; he is the one who probably has ten girlfriends at the moment!" May stubbornly replied, half yelling.

"I think we both know Ash is not like that, he has only ever had two girlfriends in the past. And they were both years ago."

"Doesn't change the fact that he lied to me! He never told me he was the Champion!" May yelled at him.

"But did you ask?" Brock asked, knowing he had got her there.

That's when May finally thought about it, Brock was right, Ash never lied to her, she never asked so he couldn't have.

"No I didn't," the girl replied almost whispering.

"Then I think it's time you go talk to him and hear his side of the story. Listen, Ash is the most selfless person I know, he would never lie, even if it would kill him. He probably had his reasons from hiding it."

May knew Brock was right, she had been so stupid. She kept accusing Ash for lying to her, when in fact she just never asked the right questions.

"Look, I have two tickets here, one for myself and one for you if you decide to come with me back to Kanto." Brock showed her two tickets.

"I'll be leaving now, but here's my card if you ever want to call me." Brock pulled out a card and handed it to her.

As Brock left, May was deep in thought. According to Brock, Ash was in a worse state than she was at the moment, she didn't know whether to believe him or not as she didn't exactly watch his reaction after running away.

May stared at the ticket he gave her in deep thought, should she go? Or should she stay and possibly regret it for the rest of her life?

Brock had finally arrived on the boat, when he didn't see May he looked down in sadness. He really thought she would come, but he was wrong. Brock felt like he had failed his best friend and knew that he should never mention this trip to Ash.

* * *

_One Month Later…_

Ash had lost his position as Champion in the Indigo League; he was kicked out by a kid named Blue and Ash didn't even care. He had been in a deep depression the last month and Lance told him to return to Alola. So that was where he was, in Manalo Stadium. He had been here for a week and had only had one challenger that he beat without a problem. He had only seen Professor Kukui and Lusamine when he arrived, he hadn't seen any of his old friends yet. He hoped to Arceus he didn't see one very specific blonde that he used to date, Ash didn't think he would live through that.

"A challenger has beat the Elite Four," the intercom announced.

Ash sighed; it was that time of day again. He walked over to his place on the field and waited for the challenger to enter.

Pikachu knew his trainer was not okay. They had a very strong bond from all the years they had travelled together that made Pikachu know exactly how Ash felt and why. Unfortunately for Pikachu, nothing he seemed to do cheered up his trainer and it made him feel worthless.

Ash turned to his partner, "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika."

The challenger walked in and immediately sent out a Pokemon without saying a word.

Ash knew this guy was overconfident, he could read it all over his face. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea who he was facing.

* * *

_KANTO: 5 Days Ago…_

_May entered the Indigo Plateau, she regretted not coming almost a month ago when Brock offered, to be honest with herself, she didn't know why she didn't go. She had only ever been to Kanto once and that was to follow her boyfriend Drew for the festivals in Kanto. After she broke up with him, she quit the festival run and returned to Hoenn, she then went to Johto and completed the Festivals there and came runner-up in the Grand Festival._

_She walked up to the reception desk, "Um hi, could I talk to Ash Ketchum please?"_

_The receptionist gave her a confused look, "Ash Ketchum is no longer the Champion here."_

_That was when a man she recognised almost immediately as Lance; The Dragon Master himself walk up to her._

"_You a challenger?" He asked._

_May turned to him, "Uh no, I'm a coordinator. I'm looking for Ash."_

"_Uh, so you must be May, Brock told me all about you." Lance smirked down at her, he was nearly a head taller than her._

"_Uh yeah, May Maple, you are Lance right? The dragon master?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Lance. So, you finally decided to go find that depressed kid huh? Took you long enough, but sorry to tell you. He ain't here, he got kicked out by our current champion about two days ago." Lance explained._

_May looked down at the floor in shame, "Do you know where I can find him?"_

"_If I told you, what would you do once you meet up with him again?"_

"_Apologise? Tell him I made a mistake?"_

"_You don't sound so sure about yourself. Why are you only now searching for him? If you knew that you made a mistake three weeks ago, why didn't you come sooner?" Lance asked, harshly._

"_Honestly, I don't know. I regret not coming sooner, now that he's gone I really do," the coordinator was almost in tears, she knew she screwed up, but didn't come anyway._

"_I'll tell you where he is, but not for you. He is a complete mess at the moment, please get to him before he does something he can't come back from."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Alola."_

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

So that is where May found herself now, in Alola. She had never been to Alola before, had never even heard of it before Ash had challenged her father a month ago. She only knew what Alola was then because he used two Alolan Pokemon, Rowlet and Lycanroc.

She found herself on Melemele Island, in search of one Professor Kukui. Kukui was the Alola regions main professor that handed out new trainers their first Pokemon. Lance had told her to seek him out as he was very close with Ash.

So, that is where she more accurately was in Alola, in front of the Professors house, that she had been given the address for from Lance. Lance was really worried about Ash, he also said Ash is a very sensitive person, so what she had done was most probably still affecting him and she had no time to waste.

She walked up to the door and knocked, she heard shuffling and footsteps inside. A woman came to the door, "Can I help you?"

"Uh hi, I'm looking for Professor Kukui?" May asked the woman, hoping to not make a fool of herself by coming to the wrong house.

"Yeah sure, come in, I'll go get him."

May entered the house as the woman went downstairs. May looked around the house curiously, she saw many photos, a lot of them showing Kukui and the woman she just met, as well as one of Ash, Pikachu and a, was that an alive Pokedex?

She saw other photos around consisting of a dark-skinned man with no shirt on, a blonde girl with an Alolan Vulpix, a chubby kid with a little electric type Pokemon, as well as a blue-haired girl and a green-haired girl with an otter and walking plant, respectively. May's head was in a loop, she had never seen any of these Pokemon before, and didn't recognise any of the people either. She deduced that Ash must have been friends with all of them as she saw a picture of a much younger Ash in a group photo with the rest.

"Hello, you wanted to see me?" a voice came from behind her.

May jumped at the voice and turned around, recognising the man as Kukui.

"Uh, hi Professor, I'm May Maple, I'm looking for Ash and was told that you could help me find him," she hesitantly explained.

The man chuckled at her nervousness, "Ah, so you're the reason why he's so depressed? Well, he's over at Manalo Stadium, the giant stadium over near Aether Paradise in the middle of the sea. That's where the Champion and Elite Four reside whilst here."

"Could you take me to him? I really need to talk to him."

"Well of course, but I am a bit preoccupied at the moment. Burnett works at Aether Paradise so I'm sure she'd be happy to take you." Kukui explained.

"Uh yeah thanks."

"It's no problem, we'd better go now." The woman; Burnett, told her.

So May found herself on a helicopter, heading straight for the giant facility that Kukui had mentioned.

"You know May, I've known Ash for a long time and I've never heard him mention you before." Burnett spoke up, "Why is that?"

"Well, I've only known Ash for about a month."

"That explains it then, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you though, I've only seen him once since he got here, but never have I seen him so down."

May was really feeling the guilt from all the things she had heard about Ash's current state of mind. She soon found the helicopter landing at Manalo Stadium, and boy, she wondered how the hell they made a Pokemon stadium in the middle of the Ocean. Alola must've been very advanced, despite their rural culture.

"Here we are, I have an all-access pass, so I can take you straight to him without you having to battle the Elite Four. The Kahuna's are really quite tough, hardly anyone get's past them." Burnett explained, helping May out of the helicopter, "Here, follow me."

May followed Burnett, who the security guards knew and ignored her as she made her way deeper inside the massive facility. Soon they found themselves overlooking the main stadium that was currently in use. She saw Ash's Pikachu going against a Golurk and was currently winning.

"No one is allowed on the field whilst there is a battle going on, of course, so you'll have to wait until the match is over. It seems Ash will win though." Burnett gestured towards the scoreboard that showed that the challenger was on his last Pokemon whereas Ash had only battled with Pikachu.

Suddenly the Golurk fell down, out cold.

"Golurk is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, therefore Ash will stay the champion of Alola," the referee announced.

Ash didn't jump in excitement though, an exhausted Pikachu tried to, but Ash didn't even flinch. He just left the battlefield, ignoring the former challenger.

May saw his state, what had she done? She should have gone with Brock and she regretted not going more than ever now.

"Go to him, you'll intercept him if you follow the hall down." Burnett pointed towards the hall she mentioned.

Without wasting a second, May ran from the room and down the hall that Burnett pointed to. She didn't stop running until she saw Ash, who stood there in shock of seeing her.

"M-May…?" His voice was raspy and depressed but had lightened up in hope.

Without hesitating, May ran to him and wrapped her arms around him whilst he still stood there in shock.

"I'm so sorry, I don't hate you, I promise I don't hate you; you didn't lie to me and I'm sorry for thinking you did, I'll never leave you again, I promise." Her words were jumbled, and Ash barely managed to interpret what she said.

"You- you're here?"

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, I was going to go with Brock and I'm so sorry I didn't. I do like you Ash and I really do hope you feel the same way."

Ash stood there in shock, she liked him? He didn't know if he was dreaming or not, if he was, he didn't want it to end.

"It's okay If you don-" she was cut of by his lips on hers.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he pulled away.

May was blushing furious and nodded slowly, not believing what just happened. She looked up at him and saw he had cheered up massively from what she saw of him earlier, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, but he had a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" When she saw the confused look on his face, she elaborated, "That you were a champion?"

Ash sighed but the smile didn't leave his face.

"I was about to when I saw Tyranitar, I was about to again when Lance called me, but I hadn't told you before because I wanted to know what it was like to like someone who didn't know who I was. Everywhere I went in Kanto, everyone knew my name, recognised my face. That was part of the reason I left to Hoenn, because no one would know who I was."

May looked up at him and suddenly understood why he hadn't told her. She had been so heartbroken when she overheard him mention on the phone he was a champion; she didn't even think things through. She realised now that Brock was right, he did have a reason for not telling her and she never gave him a reason to tell her either.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Hopefully, those people I keep as the Elite Four can do their job and keep challengers away." Ash laughed, "And what's this about not going with Brock?"

**The End**

* * *

**I understand if this is not realistic, as this is a fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it though.**

**Interesting facts:**

**This is the longest one chapter thing I have ever written taking up 26 pages on word and a grand total of 11,774 words. Not including any text in bold.**

**Shout-out to Bulbapedia, which is honestly one of the most helpful websites I have ever been on. How they have information and literally every single Pokemon and their appearances in the Anime, is beyond me.**

**I want to give another shout-out to 'Gerbilftw' for giving me the inspiration for this story. His story 'A Love Not Too Soon to Be Forgotten' is what I got the idea from. That story is great, I definitely recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it.**

**If I get enough reviews telling me to, I might make a second chapter acting as an Epilogue, but it won't be anywhere near as long as this.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
